


Fredbear Diner Afterhours

by orphan_account



Series: Fredbears Diner Afterhours [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fanservice, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am not ashamed, M/M, MY Fans, Peer Pressure, admittedly this is really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ships from the Fredbears Family Diner story in "The Protector"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fredbear Diner Afterhours

Victor smiled as he finished fixing Bonbon. His bunny was safe now, and nobody was ever going to hurt him again. Bonbon was so perfect to him, he built the rabbit to love him when nobody else would. He had put all of his skill and research into making his creation more than a animatronic. Bonbon could, feel, and learn, and love... Victor was a technological prodigy, a highly intuitive man and had a love for machines, but he would never love anyone as much as Bonbon.

 

Bonbon activated as Victor flipped his switches. Several clicks sounded as his hard drive kicked on and Bonbon boots up before sitting up on the table. "Am I OK now?" The bunny asks looking at his creator. Victor smiles, propping up on the table and kissing him.

 

"Yes, you're all better. Even better." Victor replies, nuzzling into Bonbons fur. 

 

"I feel strange, I think there is something wrong with my system." Bonbon says. 

 

"No. There's nothing wrong, I just...augmented you. So you can feel more..." Victor smiled, letting his hand brush over Bons. 

 

"I don't understand." Bonbon says, holding Victor close. 

 

"There's a lot of complicated stuff involved...." Victor starts, lowering his hand between Bonbons legs. "But basically..." He slips his middle finger into a hidden slot, flipping a switch inside, causing a long, cylindrical, metal cock to emerge into his hand. "Friction causes electricity..." He demonstrates by stroking it gently, causing Bonbon to let out a distorted purr. "And that charge will make you feel really good." 

 

Victor smiles, seeing his bunny in ecstasy made him feel braver. "And if you want more,then get more friction." Victor moves down and puts the head in his mouth, using both hands to stroke him. Bonbon let out something similar to a moan and Victor let go, sitting on his lap. "Do you want something even better?" He asked. His face red with a blush, eyes clouded with lust. 

 

"Y-yes... If you'll do it." Bonbon replies.

 

Victor pulls off his shirt, and checks the door just in case Michael decides to stop by before stripping completely. He climbs back onto the table with a bottle in his hand.

 

"What's that for?" The bunny asks.

 

"It's to make things easier for you. Your going to go inside me." Victor says, pouring a lot of it on Bonbon before laying on Bonbons chest, spreading his legs and pressing a lube covered finger into himself, making a show in front of the rabbit.

 

"Does it h-hurt?" Bonbon asks, looking at Victors face. 

 

"N-no it feels...really good..." He moans softly as he fingers himself.

 

Bonbon watches for a minute before taking the bottle and pouring some of the liquid on his own hand before pulling Victor further within his reach and puts his own finger into his maker. 

 

Victor moans loudly as his animatronic takes control of him. "That's it, Bonbon...add another." 

 

The bunny does as he's told and Victor arches, moaning loudly. "Bonbon, I'm ready..." He whimpers softly pulling away from the animatronic and moving to his hands and knees. 

 

Bonbon follows him, moving behind Victor. "Do with that what you did with your fingers..." Victor pants.

 

Bonbon takes Victors hips in his hands, examining the scarred body of the male beneath him. "I'll be okay, Bon. Your not going to hurt me." Victor smiles, looking back at him. Bonbon nods, pressing the metal cock slowly into Victor. 

 

Victor gasps, letting out a long, loud moan as he's filled completely. He had miscalculated how big he needed to make his bunny, but all his cognitive thoughts were blown away as his Bon hit something inside him, making his vision flash and his arms go out from under him. Bonbon was obviously enjoying himself because he picked up his pace, plowing into Victors prostate and turning him into a thoughtless, drooling zombie on the table.

 

Bonbon reeled as his mind surged with each wave of electricity Victor gave him, he was so happy he could love Victor even more. So happy he could make him feel like this. But as the electric pulses grew stronger, so did the pressure in him. He couldn't stop, though. He wanted this. Wanted Victor...

 

With a electronic roar, Bonbon clawed Victors thighs, unleashing a blast of hot fluid inside him. Victor cried out, arching as he followed, pushed over by his bunnys orgasm. 

 

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, cooling off, until Bonbon pulled out, his cock sliding back into him with a click. Victor weakly got back to his hands and knees, crawling into the animatronics arms. Curling up with a content look. Bonbon smiled, knowing that this wouldn't be the only time this ever happened...


End file.
